When it's cold outside
by Sindalstar
Summary: "The ultimate way to keep warm on a cold night..." A short Fox/Wolf Fanfic. M/M, love, fluff slash. Some lemon too, so be warned of mansex. Enjoy


(I do not own Starfox or its characters)(This is M/M, sex involved. Please leave now if this doesn't make you wet down under)

When it's cold outside

By Sindal

"You want marshmallows?" Wolf yelled from the kitchen

"Yeah!" A voice bellowed back

Wolf grumbled quietly and rummaged through cabinets, eventually locating the marshmallow bag, taking a few small ones out and dipping it a mug of warm steaming hot chocolate. He watched them coat in brown for second before stashing everything he had used seconds ago away, not very neatly mind you, and held two mugs in his paws in his paws. Making the prayer you always silently and subconsciously make before handing very full mugs of beverages, he padded his way out of the kitchen and into the living room.

To his surprise however, Fox wasn't here. Wolf scanned the room curiously "Fox?"

"Bedroom"

Setting on yet another perilous journey with two burning cups the lupine carefully made his way to the bedroom, door sliding open and shut behind him in a barely audible mechanical swish. Fox sat on their bed with his knee's hiked up against his chest and staring outside through a window. Wolf placed the chocolate hellfire mugs down on his pedestal and looked out the window himself

"Sure is coming down hard out there" Fox said suddenly

Wolf's purple eyes met snow in their gaze and walked closer to get a proper view. Snow had covered the ground fully. How tall it was Wolf could not tell but considering it has been snowing nonstop, both lightly and heavily, well into the third day he assume there was a considerable amount. It looked like someone had thrown frozen milk all over the place, random citizens trudging through here and there.

"Mmhm" was Wolf's distracted reply.

Fox eyed the two mugs of hot chocolate with childish fascination "God is it cold" he muttered, a shiver chilling through his bushy tail, letting it wrap itself in an addition layer over his legs. One would think that will all that fur a fellow wouldn't get cold, but they still did.

The lupine looked back for a second then out the window again as if something interesting was happening on the sidewalk. "Is the heater on?" he asked.

Fox tilted his head to the small control panel for the temperature of the apartment "No" he replied simply.

"Then turn it on" Wolf said a bit gruffly

"No" Fox said again

"Why the hell not?" Wolf spun around slowly to face his boyfriend "If you're so cold and all"

Fox shook his head for affect and buried his snout at his knees "Too cold to move"

Wolf grumbled very softly but mentally shrugged and padded over. He was getting cold too after all and figuring things won't change if he had some short term squabble over who would turn the heater on seemed stupid if he just turned on the heater. Damn Fox always knew how to manipulate him in ways he never thought possible. Even his mind accepted it. The lupine gently waves his paw over the console, it flashing to life and showing holographic displays. Another wave adjusted the temperature 'dial' from the blue over to the reddish orange.

Behind him, Wolf heard an eventual soft sigh of content from Fox. Said Fox sprawled backward onto their bed and continued to look out the window, as if finding that same interesting thing Wolf had found. Wolf found this adorable and reached the edge of the bed looking down at Fox, who looked up at him upside down. "Better?"

"Mmhm" Fox nodded then eyed the mug again "Hand me my coco?"

"What's with you, ordering me around today?" Wolf smirked softly at the bossy vulpine, having to walk around the bed and get the mug, only to walk right back around and hand him the mug. They each had a special mug, fox's had 'I won, get over it' written on it. Interestingly enough, Wolf's had a teddy bear holding a heart. This was just to confuse people who visited on occasion to thinking the teddy bear was Fox's. They thought it was funny.

Fox sat up with a small huff and leaned against the headboard. His muzzle dipped down and 'bobbed' for marshmallows, successfully capturing one between his teeth and nomming it triumphantly. Wolf watched this spectacle with a grin and kicked off his shoes hastily, climbing onto the bed predator style. He joined Fox's side and reached for his own mug and sipping the contents loudly.

After taking a long drink of the warm liquid and murring softly at the warmth spreading to his tummy, Fox put the mug aside and leaned his head against Wolf's chest, something he did so often Wolf had stopped questioning the act completely. Wolf glanced down and suppressed a chuckle. It showed

"What?" Fox raised a brow

"Your muzzle is brown"

Fox looked cross eyed down at his muzzle, but obviously didn't see anything. Wolf himself settled the cup down to the side seconds later. The vulpine looked up, prepared to make a remark on how wolf's muzzle looked instead, but it was cut short. There had only been a small trace of it but Fox watched with focused eyes as Wolf licked his lips slowly, cleaning the chocolaty goodness off with a satisfied jaw chop. Their eyes locked all the way through this process.

"You're doing it on purpose aren't you?"

"Doing what" Wolf asked with a sneaky grin

"Making the way you licking your lips look sexy"

"Maybe" Wolf paw moved down to stroke the white fur along Fox's head "Why? Got you thinking?"

Fox tilted his head upward and placed a finger to his furry cheek "Lick mine"

This, obviously being the response Wolf was hoping for, placed his pawed at the other's hips and steered him into his lap. Fox fidgeted a little to get a comfortable seat, unknowingly the cause of a deep murr from the larger canine. Fox looked up and saw a familiar hunter glint in Wolf's one good eye. He'd always seen it when they were out in space dogfights, but knowing this glint was the same as that one made Fox wonder just what Wolf was thinking whenever he came after Fox. A strong paw held Fox's head at the back and forcibly inched their muzzles together.

Wolf licked around Fox's muzzle as if some kind of foreplay. The tip of it dipped in brown chocolate; Wolf had more than enough to lick off and wasted no time lapping up the outer edges of the brown 'stain'. But as they came closer to the middle his tongue slowed more and more till it brushed the short whiskers and danced around the lip. His ears pricked up in delight in hearing Fox murr so close to him and seconds later, consumed him.

Fox leaned in obediently, pressing his lips against Wolf's and closing his eyes contently, parting the folds. Wolf smirked at this and dug his tongue inside, rubbing and sucking against the vulpine's tongue dominantly. He held Fox's chin in a paw and tilted it slightly, letting him kiss deeper. His paws snuck down to Fox's back and scratched along it soothingly.

"No struggle today?" Wolf said, letting go for a brief moment

"It's cold, you're warm. Do the math" Fox replied hastily

Wolf bit down another chuckle and wrapped his arms around Fox's waist, leaning in and resuming their lip lock. Fox's paws rested on Wolf's chest, the only noise in the room was the almost silent mechanic buzz of the heater and their wet kisses one after the other.

It then occurred to Wolf, how much clothes they both were wearing. Immediate thoughts to remedy this problem rushed through his mind. The first act was rolling over and pressing Fox against the headboard, a grunt from the effort. The second was the ruffling sound of a jersey being lifted over head and the undershirt following, exposing the bare Fox chest. His paws trailed down quickly and toyed with the button of the jeans, loosening and quickly pulling them down, throwing the articles of clothes behind Fox and onto the ground. His own clothes followed quickly, making a scattered pile.

Wolf smirked, a dangerous glint in his eye as his paws circled around Fox's waist, pulling him closer and nibbled on the vulpine neck. Said vulpine arched his head back, exposing more area to Wolf's sweet lips. A low steady murring came from Fox, ears flattening down and eyes closing to heighten his other senses...the sense of touch the most.

Wolf's paw slid in the waist of Fox's underwear, a black thong on request, chuckling as he looked down at it. "Damn it Fox, you really picked the right day to spoil me..." a tent standing out against the underwear.

When the lupine made a motion them down though, Fox fidgeted. Wolf gave Fox a questioning stare, and Fox whispered "Cold, under the covers"

No sooner had he spoken, their blanket was pulled open placed over them. Wolf's body pressed completely against Fox, the blanket resting on his shoulders as he pressed fox against the headboard. With no more interruptions, Wolf growled and quickly slipped the thong off, his own boxers following and scattering under the covers forgotten.

Fox opened his eyes again and stared into Wolf's. They were feral and lustful, but caring. He smiled as his back slid down onto the bed from the need for Wolf to be completely over him. Wolf's stronger frame loomed over him, and smirked down at him.

Fox gasped sharply and moaned as Wolf's paw grabbed his member, slowly stroking it against his paw pads. He bucked with need into wolf's paw, whimpering very softly. It didn't take much for Fox to get completely hard, yet Wolf kept stroking in that slow way.

"Babe... don't tease me like that..." Fox said, bucking again.

"Shh" Wolf whispered as his muzzle descended onto Fox's chest, lapping around the pectoral curves and nipples, biting the fleshy knobs. Fox's gentle moans were music to his ears as he steadily pawed himself under the covers with his other paw. He was already hard; he just wanted to be rock hard. Torturing Fox gave him a thrill of delight.

The lupine moved a bit off his lover and searched his pedestal "Now where did I put that..." Wolf mumbled, enough though he knew exactly what he was looking for. He grinned almost sheepishly as he grabbed for bottle, with 'Barrel Roll' written on it "I'm never going to think the same thing again if you pull one of these in space again..."

Fox giggled then murred as he felt Wolf's digit stroking his tailhole tenderly, smoothing the cool lube inside and out. He bit down on his lip and looked down, feeling Wolf's paw steer his legs out of the way, and shivered as he felt the tip of his member brush against his tailhole. He yipped as it forced its way inside. The vulpine turned his head to the side and tried mostly in vain to relax his muscles. Over him Wolf growled in lust, shifting closer and holding Fox down with a paw, the other holding his cock as it shoved it in.

Fox grunted and Wolf asked "You ok down there?"

"Yeah...I'm just a lil tight, you haven't taken me in a couple days" Fox replied quietly. His legs wrapped around Wolf's waist and pulled them closer "Hasn't stopped me before and it won't stop me now..."

Wolf smiling lovingly down at his boyfriend "God damn it I love you Fox" his last words before he engulfed the vulpine in his passion. He captured the other's lips and held them hostage while down below was the same situation. His tongue slipped inside Fox's maw and lapped against his tongue, rubbing and sucking on it. Slowly Wolf's hips withdrew and bucked inside of Fox, the tight wetness making him moan against Fox's tongue.

Fox submitted fully and kissed back to the best of his ability. His arms sprawled to their sides on the bed. His eyes closed completely and his lips parted and open for invasion. It wasn't always that Fox submitted so easily. But Fox just didn't have the energy nor will to fight his desire.

Wolf noticed this change too, but he didn't complain. The complete surrender of Fox Mccloud was something he's always wanted, whether on the battle field or in bed. It gave him a thrill though his body. He grunted and started pacing himself with his thrusts, each one stretching Fox out deeper. He moaned and let the kiss go, choosing to nibble on a nipple instead.

Fox moaned, his thighs tightening slightly around Wolf's waist and rubbing them along his flanks. They pulled Wolf in, forcing him just that bit deeper with each thrust. He grunted at the odd thrust, a thin red coating his orange cheeks.

"Fuck...so tight" Wolf growled and hissed in pleasure, his cock humping at a steadier pace now. His balls slapped and spanked Fox's rump. His member dug in Fox's ass, sliding against the inner walls and moaning as ripples of pleasure shot out. He looked down at Fox's face, the cute expression and the blush. He looked beautiful. Fox whimpered in pleasure, making sounds of ecstasy. His paws clenched gently onto the bed and his hips turned a bit to an angle for easier access. Below his hard member rubbed up and down against Wolf's belly.

Wolf panted with his tongue out. His and Fox's musk had merged to make a heavenly intoxicating smell that drugged his head. His thoughts were clouded by his desire to mate and all his attention focused on Fox and pleasuring him. His cock pulsed and throbbed inside of Fox, pre dripping from the slit. His hips worked on automatic, taking no break as it humped up Fox's tailhole and ravaged it completely. Each hump was like a splash of pleasure over both of them.

"Ugh...yeah...harder..." Fox moaned louder. He shivered and writhed under Wolf, silently begging for more. His body arched into Wolf's as his sense's dulled. His balls ached softly and his cock twitched in delight, threatening to burst at any second. He clenched around the member invading him each time it hit home.

Wolf panted heavily now, putting his all into the moment. He pounded his cock as deep as they could go in Fox's warm rump, working to hit his prostate over and over. He could feel the seed in his ball sack get heavy already. He fought the urge down, clenched his teeth, curled his toes and leaned his head back. He did all he could to savour the moment. He reached down and grasped Fox's member in his paw, stroking it in place with his bucks.

Crying out in pleasure, Fox clutched the bet tighter in his grip. His teeth gritted together as he felt the second pleasure waves accompany the first, his climax approaching faster than before "T...Together"

The lupine nodded and performed his final thrusts, slamming inside the hole roughly. They breathed hard and fast, sucking up oxygen desperately for their climax. They bodies heated up at the motions and friction between them. Wolf was the first to go, his final thrust struck home and he howled out in ecstasy, his warm sticky seed bursting from his cock inside Fox. It coated his insides and painted it white. A second late Fox shouted as he climaxed, ropes of his seed spurting onto his belly fur and chest and mixing with the orange. It was a hard orgasm, and they both shook as they subsided. Wolf collapsed down onto his lover, his chest partly getting coating in Fox's cum. They panted together, quietly bathing in their own and each other's afterglow.

Fox opened the microwave and retrieved the two mugs of cocoa. They had gotten cold...for obvious reasons...In only his undies he hurriedly pranced back to the bedroom.

Wolf was lying under the covers and shot him a loving smile, opening up the covers. Fox ducked under them quickly and handed Wolf his mug.

The two of them cuddled close together, Wolf spooning Fox, and stared out that same window. Their cheeks pressed together as they heard the other breath, down to every single heart beat in their chest. Wolf's spare paw was wrapped around and rested on Fox's chest where it stroked and gently scratched.

Fox's paw came up and placed it on Wolf's holding it against his chest, warmth spreading through.

"Sing me that song..."

"What song?"

"That winter song"

Wolf chuckled softly and put the cocoa aside again. It was empty anyway. He leaned his maw close to Fox's ear, gave it a tender lick that made Fox shiver and gently sung

"When it's cold outside, there's no need to worry cuz, I'm so warm inside, you give me piece. When the storm's outside, Cuz we're in love I know, it'll be alright, alright it's alright..."

-END-


End file.
